


Clothes Make the Man

by misura



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Clothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caius makes some much needed changes to Alcibiades' wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

Caius had woken up quietly, slipped out of bed quietly, selected his outfit for the first part of the day quietly and was now quietly sipping a cup of tea - the special kind they imported from Ke-Han these days, at exorbitant prices that were yet not enough of a deterrent not to buy it.

The first sign he got that Alcibiades was also awake came just after he had poured himself a second cup of tea, which was fortunate. Spilled tea was practically impossible to get out of _anything_ , and Caius quite liked his current outfit.

"My _clothes_!" Alcibiades arrived only shortly after the sound of his coming did.

Caius took a few moments to appreciate the view - nothing _new_ , exactly, but quite enjoyable all the same. "My dear, I - "

"You!" Alcibiades said - screamed, almost, complete with a dramatically pointed finger. "You took them!"

Caius sipped his tea. His close friendship with Alcibiades had given him a quite new appreciation for a tactful silence, among other things. 

"Give them back," Alcibiades said, striking a pose he probably thought was threatening. "Now."

"I left replacements," Caius pointed out, quite reasonably if he did say so himself. He also decided to forego any mention of how the new clothes he had selected for Alcibiades would make him look much more dashing.

"There was nothing wrong with my old clothes."

"I selected them personally," Caius said. "I had to guess at your sizes, of course - again. My tailor is quite skilled, though; I'm sure they will fit you very handsomely."

Alcibiades imitated a tiger, or perhaps an upset kitten.

"My dear, I had them burnt." Perhaps a bit too blunt, Caius judged. "For your own good," he added, since that was the point he wished to stress.

"You - "

"It was very gladly done," Caius assured Alcibiades, who seemed at a loss for words, his face a slightly alarming shade of red. Not easily excited, precisely, but once one had found the right lever, it really was child's play to provoke the dear general into a display of emotion.

Caius wasn't quite sure yet if it was endearing or something else he ought to try to train Alcibiades out of.

"I'm leaving," Alcibiades announced, looking at Caius as if daring him to comment.

Caius considered putting on a scene - it _was_ the morning after, and he _had_ seen a rather perfect monologue on the subject of men who left their lover of the night before in the theater last week, but as Alcibiades was not particularly fond of the theater, the effort would probably be wasted on him.

"Naked?" he asked instead.

Alcibiades grunted and turned around, back the way he had come.

Caius finished his tea before following him, in case any assistance would be required in putting on the clothes. At the very least, he might pick out a new outfit for himself, to match.


End file.
